Spottedclaw's flight
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: Encounters, a new body, power of flight, adventure, action, and romance.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I am called Spottedclaw in my clan, through I respond to be called Spotty for short. 2 years has passed since we were gathered by Sunrise and came to live at HQ. I am 24 years old now. I have chosen the world of Hercules because of two reasons, and those are: admiration for Meg, and a crush on Pegasus. I love horses, especially winged ones. Their beauty and power of flight has been a great part that I loved since I was a child. Every chance that I watched Hercules, I've always felt like I was with them, especially Meg and Pegasus.

As you all know, I am a member of The Sierra Travelers Clan and we use a dimension, or rather, world portal to go to our chosen worlds to live and be with the characters for real. My day came on the anniversary of the creation of my clan, and it was a beautiful day, the sky blue, a breeze coming from the east, and Central Park busy with human and creature residents of all. I made my way to HQ in my favorite outfit, I was wearing a bluish- green modern greecian shirt, purple knee-length shorts, and black flats. I greeted some clanmates at HQ House, and headed below in the elevator.

It was semi-busy with the chatter and antics of other clanmates, giving anniversary gifts to each other, mostly Sunrise. _Oh, boy. She looks a bit overwhelmed yet happy. She deserves it, after all. She made this clan and united us all._ I smiled and chuckled, when a voice sounded out from my right side.

"You know, Spotty, I had never been a witness to things like this, but I am glad that I am to this. Sunrise had done so much for us all. Our radio totem necklaces, and choosing a world for each one to have." said a soft voice which belonged to my best friend, Blackfur, Lucy for short.

"Indeed, Lucy. And if it wasn't for Sunrise, I wouldn't meet a great friend like you". I chuckled loudly and joyously. Lucy nodded, and then noticed something. She looked at me, and gestured toward Sunrise. I looked ahead at Sunrise, and she stared at me, winked. I nodded, and said goodbye to Lucy, and went to my room. It had the number 2, for when I was 2 years old, that was the time that I learned of winged horses and began my love for them. I came in, the doorway was full of different feathers from many breeds of birds, and the floor is white oak, embalmed with horseshoes of different sizes. The walls was different from each other. The left wall was painted to look like Mount Olympus, and the middle wall is painted to look like the Greecian land scenery, and the right wall is holding drawings, printed fanart, paintings, and murals of winged horses of different colors and sizes. My bed is royal purple, and next to it is a brown greecian crafted dresser.

I went to my bathroom where the floor is the same, but the walls are light blue. The sink is granite, the toilet is porcelain, and the shower is frameless glass with stone tiles on bottom, and it has a rain showerhead. There, I brushed my hair, and put it in Meg's hair style, and headed to my bedrest where under it has simple greecian sandals. I grabbed them, changed my flats, and put on the sandals. _There. Ready. Well, almost ready. The necklace is missing. Maybe Sunrise has it. _I went outside, and went to the room where the portal is waiting. There, I saw that everybody including Sunrise is waiting for me. I hugged Lucy lightly, and as I went to Sunrise, she handed out my necklace. _Whoa, it's beautiful!_ I saw it was a model of a winged horse in mid-flight in silver and bronze. I smiled as she put it around me, and I couldn't help, but to hug Sunrise tightly to thank her. She felt it was enough, and I drew back, gratefully grinning. Sunrise had a half-smile, and turned on the portal, rainbows colors as usual. I nodded, and waved, then I went in.

In the tunnel, it came alive with scenes of the movie, no voices, but still moving in effect, then I heard something move behind me, and I turned around, to see. _Oh, it's Zeus and Hera!_ Weak with fear and respect, I kneeled down. Hearing a deep chuckle of Zeus, and the voice of Hera talking to me.

"Relax, young lady. You can rise. You don't have to worry". sounded Hera gently. I gulped, and got up to face with Hercules's parents. They are glowing yet they are human size.

"Well, you must be the person that we felt. We saw your history, and we knew somehow in a way, you are to help our son Hercules. Yet you wish to be something different,to find love in one we know of". loudly replied Zeus. I nodded and nobly bowed to Zeus and Hera.

"I aim to help Hercules, and yes, I do want to find love. But, of course, I understand if I need your permission first to enter your world." I softly replied. Hera gently smiled and Zeus hummed. They looked at each other in silence, and nodded.

Hera turned toward me, and spoke, "Well, you are respectful and noble and honorable. You may enter our world, Spottedclaw". I smiled and respectfully thanked them. They smiled and disappeared, presumably to Mount Olympus. I felt something in me, like a tiny ball of heat yet it didn't hurt at all. I looked ahead at the end ot the tunnel that shows Zeus's temple. I then ran in a sprint, the picture growing bigger, and jumped. The ball of heat grew and overwhelmed my body, then darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

_I feel strange yet wonderful. Where is the light coming from?_ I woke up to the sun shining into my face, and looked around to see a tree above me, and a meadow of sweet-smelling flowers around. _Wow, I am in Greece. (laughs)._ I noticed something behind me, and I saw wings, my wings! Noticing a stream behind the tree, I slowly got up, getting used to my hoofs, and my new height. I came over to the stream, and looked at my reflection. _Oh, my. Zeus and Hera gave a glorious form! I look so different. _I saw that my old hair has consisted to a glossy, rather long brown mane and tail, and my body itself is the appolosa breed with a bit of thoroughbred thrown in. The majority of it is pale gray with black spots on my hindquarters and rump. I have a white blaze on my forehead, and white socks on my legs. My wings are also pale gray with brown tips. I took in myself for a bit. _Dang, Zeus and Hera sure had chosen well for this form. I look awesome. My necklace is still around me, through the size is enlarged to fit me._

I looked at my wings, tried to figure the steering. _Oh, it is almost like a bird's wings. __All right, let's see. Wings up and open. Check flaps. Now thrust with speed. Going, going. Flap wings. Draw legs in. And liftoff._ Suddenly in the air, I could feel the wind under my wings, and getting higher with each flap. I flew with delight and triumph. I am starting to love this. So free. I practiced turning right and left, down to glide, and up to fly. Next, I tried daringly with loops, and backwards, and some cloud flying. I became exhausted from the excercise, and almost gracefully landed. _Needs a bit more work, and get the legs out more._

Then I heard distant noises coming from the forest across the stream. With my wings in, I went into the forest, walking to find out about the noises. As I got closer, I heard a voice and a whoosh. I recognized the voice as Meg.

"Uh, I hate side-riding that chariot. I couldn't believe that Hades is forcing me to convince a centaur. Through getting two years off my sentence is pretty much a good point for me". sounded Meg sarcastically.

_Oh, I landed in the time before Meg convinces the centaur. This is great! I got to meet Meg and soon Pegasus._ I excitedly nickered accidentally.

"Who's there? Show yourself! Ugh, if it's you, Hades, chill, allright!". loudly sounded Meg as I heard and saw her coming through the trees near me. Meg then went silent, staring at me.

"Oh, just a horse. What are you doing out here, buddy?". asked Meg curiously. I snorted, shook my head, and revealed my wings. Meg widened her eyes and then came closer. She took a good look at me.

"Huh, a Pegasus. You are sure unique, with your looks. Sorry if I called you a buddy, girl." said Meg softly. I gently whickered, and nudged her shoulder.

"Easy, girl. You look like you need a friend. Well, you're in luck. Through, Hades could punish me for lollygagging around here. Sorry, I got to go to convince a centaur for my boss, through he thinks so. But, I don't, anyway." Meg crudely replied. I nudged her shoulder again, and gestured for her to get on.

"Oh, no. I'm sorry. I don't like heights." said a scared Meg. I shook my head, and looked up.

"You just want to walk?" asked Meg. I nodded.

"All right then. I will get on, and please no flying, okay?" replied Meg as I kneeled to let her on. I nodded, and got up as Meg gripped my mane. I walked on, my wings in, and going in the direction Meg told me to go. She asked for my name, and I gestured to show the reason, and she understood. With my name known, she happily chatted into the silence with a few nickers or nods from me. _Eventually we will be at the waterfalls and the centaur's lair. Let's hope with me, things will be better, through I have a bad feeling about this._


	3. Chapter 3

We made it to the centaur's lair in good timing. Meg climbed off me as I cantered beside her. The lair was a cave, a huge one. _Makes sense since the centaur is big. Yet it is stinky and so gloomy._ I snorted at the messy exterior of the cave.

Meg whispered, "You got that right, Spotty. Through I wonder where is he?". I shrugged my shoulders at the comment. Then my ears perked at hearing a sound in the back.

Meg noticed and loudly announced, "Hello, Nessus the centaur. I came here to tell you that Hades requires your help". Then the sound became louder, and I slowly recognized the sound of clipping hooves on stone. Then Nessus came in view. _Oh, Gods. He is bigger than I thought! Looks like he is easily two-thirds the size of Cerebus the three-headed dog. _I nervously stood on while Meg was in front, slightly stepping back.

"Who says that?" said Nessus with a disgusting frown.

"It is I, Megara, slave to Hades. On his orders, he asked me to come to you to say that he wanted you to join for his plans". Proudly replied Meg. _Through I think there was a bit of nervousness and disgust too._

"Whoa, Hades sent you. Maybe I can make a deal with you then". said Nessus with a sickening smile. _This is the only and last time I could say this, Nessus's a jerk and very ugly!_

"What kind of deal, Nessus?". hissed Meg. Nessus chuckled and improperly looked Meg down and up. _That does it!_ Meg drew back so quickly as I revealed my wings and reared at Nessus. I snorted angrily, as I protected Meg behind me.

"A Pegasus!" Nessus exclaimed. Then he laughed as he whacked me with the back of his hand. Immediately, I was flicked backwards into bushes as I heard Meg call for me, "Spotty!". Then I heard screams, shouts and yells as steps sounded out from Meg and Nessus. I got up on my hoofs and noticed that my wings was dirty with leaves, and dirt. Disgruntled, I got out from the bushes, and cleaned my wings in the stream, and flapped them to dry quickly. Then I walked to the waterfall area to search for Meg, and maybe the others now. _Finally to meet Pegasus!_ As I got near, I heard Meg and some other voices, I sneaked along the trees to peek at the speakers. I immediately recognized the others. _Hercules, Phil, and (smiles) Pegasus._

Meg was talking to Hercules at the apple tree with Phil and Pegasus nearby.

"Wait, uh, would you like a ride?" asked Hercules.

"Don't worry, I got my ride. I hope she is okay". said Meg. I neighed loudly as I came out. I cantered to Meg as she smiled and hugged my head. I nickered as I noticed at the corner of my left eye to see Pegasus grounded and gaping lovesick at me.

"Spotty, are you okay, girl?" asked Meg concerning. I nodded. I turned around to see Hercules and Phil staring.

Hercules blinked as Phil asked, "I never had seen a unique Pegasus like yours. She is special, is she?".

Meg frowned, "No, she is not mine. Spotty is simply my best friend". Phil simply nodded as Hercules made a nice compliment. Pegasus was silent. I giggled and whickered gently as I winked at him. He blinked and gulped. I nudged Meg gesturing to get on. Meg said her goodbyes and visa versa. So we went on, watching Hercules and Pegasus fly off with Phil unfortuntely gripping by the tail. _Next is Hades, Thebes and the hydra._


	4. Chapter 4

I trotted into the dark part of the forest with Meg silently watching everywhere. _Uh, it is so creepy out here. I better keep to be out of sight from Hades. _I nickered softly and put Meg down with one of my wings.

"What are you doing, Spotty?" asked a confused Meg. I gestured to the trees around us, and shook my head.

Meg sighed, "All right, I hear you. But please be close by, okay, Spotty?". I nodded and turned back toward the green part of the forest, leaving Meg. _I promised to be close by and that is a promise I will keep. _I followed her steps and her shadow as I walked steadily through the trees and bushes. I silently gasped as Hades appeared out of thin air. He's so gloomy and scary. I followed the conversation and quickly ducked down as Hades burned the trees in a huge ratio. I saw that Meg was disgusted yet I could smell scared in her a bit. Meg smartly refused Hades on a ride, and told him that she has a way to go to Thebes. Hades hesitantly accepted and disappeared with his idiot/yet silly minions, Pain and Panic. _If I remember Sunrise's theory on the movie, I have to get Meg and Hercules closer and force Phil somehow to watch longer of Meg's encounter with Hades at the courtyard._ Easy to say, hard to do. Oh, well, I will figure it as I go along.

I nickered loudly to grab Meg's attention, and she smiled, seeing me. I lowered my body for Meg to get on, and get to canter, gallop to Thebes quickly. _Through flying would be faster easily. But I respect Meg's wishes, yet I wish to make her see flying is wonderful somehow. _Then I felt my necklace buzzing viciously. _Okay, Sunrise. I will try._ We were halfway to Thebes on an old dirt road, then I saw a ridge on my right just ahead. I slightly turned, picking up speed.

"Spotty, what are you doing? No, no, you know that I'm afraid of heights!". shouted Meg nervously as I prepared to lift off and opened my wings. I caught a wind current and went on it, as Meg clutched my neck tightly, seeing her eyes closed. I flew higher and higher to the cloud line, and neighed happily, grabbing Meg's attention. I glided slowly and gently as I watched Meg slowly open her eyes and gasp as she saw the clouds around us, and the light shining through in bits of beams through the clouds, making them glow slightly. hesitantly, she put her right arm to feel the clouds as my hoofs touched the clouds under me, feeling the misty, slightly wet foam of the clouds. She smiled small then widely as she put out her other arm, slightly laughing. I gently nickered at her happiness. Then I slightly dipped through the clouds causing Meg to hold on again, but gently this time. Below us, revealing the beautiful greenery of the land and Thebes in the distance, Meg widened her eyes, saying whoa as I was awed at the beauty of Greece._ Gorgeous, simply gorgeous._ I dipped some more and prepared to land in the outskirts of Thebes, putting my legs out to absorb the landing. I landed almost perfectly with a couple of bumpy trots to slow down, my wings slowly folding into my sides. Meg slided down, and I watched her, no shivering, just being her fine, friendly self. I nickered questionably to her as she smiled and hugged me by my head. She rested her head on my blaze, whispering, "thank you". I snorted and nuzzled her cheek. She chuckled, and finished the hug, telling me to stay close as she finds Hades. I nodded knowingly.

We were near the stone theater seats, and then I scented Hades's gloomy, spooky presence. I quickly hid as Meg was met by Hades, with Pain, Panic in their boy forms. The plan was ready, Meg left to find Hercules as I followed her out of sight. Away from Hades, I made myself known to Meg and she then jumped into my back with a hurry to get going. I smirked as I lifted off, flying up to find Hercules and the others. Meg found them with her great sight in downtown quarters. I landed in an alley and cantered as Meg rode me, shouting for help in pretend. Hercules noticed her, as Meg slided down and reunited with Hercules. Pegasus went to meet me.

"Hi, I'm Pegasus. Spotty suits you pretty, I mean, great". shyly said Pegasus. I giggled at his mature, yet boyish medium pitched voice as I introduced myself. He looked at me with a cute smile, then jolted as Hercules got the news and put Meg along with him on Pegasus's back. I heard Pegasus's snickering at Meg. I angrily shouted at him, "Don't you dare, Pegasus, or I will pull your wings!". Pegasus got the threat, and stopped. Phil was struggling and I picked him up, giving a ride. He thanked me and I nodded.

I made it back to the theater, landed as Phil jumped off me to check with Hercules. Then the hydra showed up. _Holy Gods, he is huge! I wouldn't dare with these big fangs! _I distinctly heard Hades's announcement and the action began. I watched Hercules's fight until Pegasus came to the rescue and got him. I quickly went up to help when I could, yelling to Pegasus to watch out and neighing as he was flicked away and Hercules was in the mass. I quickly dived as Hercules got out toward the cliff, and received him before the hydra could grab him. I flew high to the tip-top of the cliff, and gestured wildly to Hercules at the cliff and hydra. He looked between both and received an idea. Suddenly, he jumped off me, toward the cliff with his hands bound to crush and crush, he did. The cliff got apart and destroyed the hydra. Unfortunately, Hercules was sliding on the rock slide, but out of nowhere, Pegasus showed up and caught him. I neighed and laughed as I reversed looped, and falcon dived toward the ground where the Thebians gathered to get Hercules. I landed, and saw Pegasus coming up to me, as Hercules was being carried by the Thebians. Pegasus winked and laughed, and I chuckled. I peeked over to see Meg smiling and grinning and softly clapping. _Whoo, what a day! Next got to be Hercules's glory and Hades' plans being foiled. Going to be interesting for sure._


	5. Chapter 5

Hercules's glory and fame went for a week, and what a week it was. I sneaked Meg and myself in the estates to see the boys. Herc and Meg got closer each day slowly growing their love for each other, and Pegasus, or as I call him, Pegs for short, has become a great gentleman, er, horse, that is. He took me out for moonlight flights, and swimming in the many pools, and I brought him to the apple orchards near Thebes, and showed him my flying moves. He also came to respect and like Meg for who she is, and I came to understand and respect Herc, as well. During the days, Meg and I watched the boys fight many monsters that came in the order of Hades and lots of disasters.

Meg told me that Hades didn't know of the secret encounters, and getting angrier by the day. Hades was upset with seeing every plan being foiled, and disgusted at the power that Herc has. She also told me of Panic and Pain's secret of buying Herc's merchandise by day. _Oh boy, I would like to see that. (chuckles). _With gestures, I admitted to Meg that I have strong feelings for Pegs, and she told me to say it to him when the time feels right to me. _Ok, Meg, I will if you will with Herc._ I pushed Meg to see Herc, and she got the gist of it. Ironically, she made a bet with me. She said: If Horsey-boy faints without reaction, she wins, but if Herc do the same thing, I win. Basically, I have to tell the truth first or she does, and the prize is bragging rights._ Oh, she doesn't know that I won a lot of bets back in my old life. I can't wait to see her face once she loses the bet._

It was the day before the destined day, and it was a shining day, some clouds around, and peach blossoms blooming in the fields. I found Pegs in the huge stable near the estates, and he looked depressed. Frowning, I cantered over to him. He looked up slightly and I smiled, and he sighed, hung his head down again.

Confused, I snorted, "Pegs, what's wrong with you? Let's go, it is such a beautiful day outside!".

"Sorry, Spotty. It just, look, Zeus just told Herc that he is not a god yet, and Herc is feeling bad. I don't know what to do.". replied a glum Pegs.

"Oh. Maybe Herc is missing something, and he hasn't found it yet. Besides, Meg is there for him, and he'll be fine then. Come on, Pegs, you know that I am making a point here.". I replied helpfully.

Pegs perked his head and half-hearteningly smiled at me. I returned the smile widely, and nudged him, gesturing to outside. He chuckled, and then joined me as I fled off, teasing him good-naturally. We fled to our favorite apple orchard and ate there for breakfast and lunch, eating grass, and apples, and occasionally doze off for a while. It was so peaceful, and quiet. A breeze was blowing gently from the sea beside Thebes, and I loved the slightly salty, soft scent that brings with it. Hours later, I was getting up from my nap, and Pegs was preparing to lift off. I hummed, looking at a particular tree with a tasty, juicy-looking apple that was at the top. Pegs noticed the gesture, and with a flop and sweep of his wings, he neatly caught it in his teeth, and glided down to me.

"For me, Pegs?. Thank you." I happily said. I grabbed the apple, then changed my mind, gestured to share. Pegs nodded and we ate together, accidentally nuzzling on the snout. Pegs startled.

"Sorry, Spotty. I didn't mean to do that." replied Pegs.

"Pegs, relax. I actually wanted to do that for ages.", I chuckled gently.

Pegs stared at me, curiously snorted, "Are you saying that you actually like me?". I shyly nodded, slightly smiling embarrassingly. Pegs softly nickered, and slowly, eagerly nuzzled me on the snout. I enjoyed it, nuzzling right back. We looked into each other's eyes lovingly, chuckling and laughing of happiness. _Looks like I won the bet. Meg won't be happy to hear that. _Pegs suggested that we should get back, and I nodded. Shortly, we made it back, and I was upset when Phil was frantically looking for Herc. Rectuantly, I followed them to the courtyard where Herc and Meg was._ Soon, Hades will show up, and Meg will be forced to hurt Herc._


	6. Chapter 6

I stayed behind with Meg when Herc and Pegs left to their stadium. I slowly followed her as I listened to her song. I watched the muses trying to get Meg's attention to the flower, and I giggled every time they failed at it. Finally, I got the flower, and nudged Meg, snorting gently as I gave it to her. I sneaked into the hedges, where Phil is, and watched the fight/meeting of Hades and Meg. Finally, Phil woke up in time, and peeked over as he went under me. I stopped Phil and moved him with one of my wings back to his original spot to continue watching. I watched Phil widen his eyes when he heard that Meg won't hurt Herc, for she loves him very much. He understood it all, and myself wanting to get away from Hades, I gave Phil a ride.

"Did you know this, Spotty? I can't believe this! We better warn Hercules before it's too late!". Phil lectured and shouted at me, as I nodded while I flew to the stadium. I landed at the track inside the stadium, and Phil got off me, trying to talk to Herc as he's becoming lovesick. I snorted. _Man, Herc got it real bad. Huh, where's Pegs? _I looked around, and saw Pegs going in a room some distance away. _Oh, no. Pain and Panic._ I trotted quickly to the room, becoming cautious. I came in, noticing Pegs unbound. I nickered to grab his attention, then suddenly everything came apart, literally! Pain and Panic attacked me, immediately bounding me by the ropes, and noticing that the real Pegs was bound too. I tried to rear and everything to shake them off, but nothing.

I was left with Pegs, as the minions left to help Hades. I tried to get over to Pegs and bite his ropes, but no success. I snorted sadly at Pegs as he stared gently at me.

"Pegs, looks like we are stuck here.." I softly said.

"Spotty, it's not your fault. It's these creatures' fault. They tricked me, disguised as you, and when I heard and saw you, I thought you were in trouble, then they bound me like this!". replied a frustrated Pegs loudly.

"They did it to me, too.", I angrily replied, "When I see them again, I am going to give them a whooping that they deserve.". Pegs chuckled, and grinned darkly to agree with me.

"Spotty, do you speak the truth of loving me?". asked Pegs.

"Of course, Pegs. I do love you and the's the gospel truth!". I explained.

"It's just, you seem ito be with Meg and she betrayed Herc.". said Pegs confused.

"No, Pegs. It was all Hades's fault. Meg was his slave, and she truly loves Herc no matter if it hurts her. She never wanted Herc to be hurt ever and I know her.", I slowly replied, "And I knew everything, for I was not always a horse like you".

"What are you talking about, are you saying that you had a past life before this?". asked Pegs curiously.

"Yes, Pegs. I was a mortal human in a past life, and all I wished to be was like you. The gods changed me and I don't know if I still have the old form in me.". I replied rationally and calmly. Pegs simply stared at me and gently smiled at me.

"Well, then, past human or not, I do love you for who you are, and that is the gospel truth." Pegs softly said. I smiled at him, and thanked him.

Then we heard Herc and Meg's voices nearby. Pegs began to call out frantically and I joined in. Meg came in, calming me down, and untying me from the ropes. I neighed loudly to Pegs to stop and he stopped, calming down. Meg untied him, and climbed into my back, saying that we have to find Phil, and we went off quickly. I told Pegs to help Herc and he split off from me to Thebes to find Herc and help him. Meg and I went to find Phil who was heading to a ship down below by the bay. We stopped him by Meg saying the truth of the deal, and Herc. Phil was shocked, then determined. He hopped into my back, and in midflight, I kicked up speed to get to Thebes.


	7. Chapter 7

I flew quickly and saw Pegs trying to help Herc, but Herc refused to accept any of it. I grimaced when I saw Herc crash into a column, and I neighed loudly as Phil called out to him. I landed as Phil jumped off me and went to Herc. Pegs landed right by me, and nickered gently of Herc's stubbornness. I nickered agreeably. Phil roused Herc as Meg stayed on me watching, then came off as the cyclops grabbed Herc, calling for him. I cheered Herc as he burned the cyclops' eye, and rushed aith the others as he tied the cyclops' legs. I gasped, remembering Meg's demise. I flew to Meg as Peg neighed out to me. One minute, I was covering Meg, the next, a column crushed me. _I should thought this better out, but hey, there was no time. Uhh, I couldn't breath._ One or a few ribs was broken, and my wings was battered harshly.

I groaned loudly as the column was lifted from my body by Herc, and noticed Meg was fairly okay, just bruised. _If bruised doesn't break the deal, then Herc has to figure something out. _Meg soon found out that bruised works. I wobbled, fell on my side, grunting, heaving as Pegs came to my side. Meg gasped, and came to me, touching my neck and head. Herc and Phil quickly joined along by Meg.

"Spotty, why did you do it? You saved me, and Herc. Please don't go..". said Meg.

Pegs laid down, putting a wing on my side and gently nuzzled me, "Oh, Spotty. Can you move anything?".

"Nothing, Pegs. I can't move my wings and it's so hard to breath. I had to do it". I replied. Pegs nickered, continuing to nuzzle me, as I weakly returned the gesture.

"What the? Meg, move back! She's glowing!" shouted a confused Herc. _Glowing? _

**"Spottedclaw, relax and rest your eyes," **sounded a voice in my head. I obeyed it, and I felt the familiar ball of heat inside me growing again, then a brief darkness.

Then I opened my eyes to see Herc, Meg, and Phil gaping and shocked at me.

"Spotty, is it you?". asked Meg quietly. I was confused at the glances until I moved slightly. _Hands? I have hands._ I looked down on myself, and thankful that I was clothed, yet in different styles. I was in a dress similar like Meg's, and the color was teal blue. I was barefoot, and my hair was still in the old style it was in before the portal. I chuckled, thanking the gods for this. Then I heard a nicker behind me, and I turned my eyes over to see Pegs staring curiously at me.

"Hey, Pegs. This is what I used to be. Are you okay with it?". I replied. At Pegs' shock then realization at my use of his nickname, and then gently came to me, nudged my shoulder. I giggled, touching his snout with a hand. He smiled.

"Pegs?". sounded Herc. I turned my head to Herc's confounded look.

"Yeah, that is what I call him. And yes, it's me, Spotty, just in a different form. I had a life before this, and all. Your dad and mother gave me this chance to have another life, and so, here I am.". I replied.

Phil curled his beard curiously, and replied, "That explains all of this knowledge and all. Through, are you okay?".

I coughed, and replied, "No, I'm not. That column surely got me.". Pegs whimpered, and put his head on my shoulder. I sighed, hugging him gently.

Meg sounded out, "Hercules, you better get going. Hades got to be stopped.". Herc nodded, and clicked to Pegs. Pegs looked at me, and I nodded and kissed him on the snout. He went over to Herc, and flew off together to Mount Olympus to stop Hades. _I hope Hades's butt gets ass kicked and Pegs will give a whopping to these minions for me._


	8. Chapter 8

Meg gently moved my upper body into a sitting position behind a rock, through my ribs battered through me painfully. I felt so weak, helpless. _I feel so wrong without my wings, for I love to fly. _I was becoming so tired and barely able to talk. Meg and Phil spoke nothing in the dark, awful silence despite my heavy breathing, and cringed each time I moved slightly.

Then Phil spoke quietly, "How was your past life?".

"I was a orphan. I occasionally lived with a distant uncle, yet I felt something was missing. I was alone and prayed, and after hearing about my history, Zeus and Hera gave me a new life, a new body.". I slowly replied acceptably. Phil nodded, and then Meg spoke next.

"I was curious about you when I first met you, you seemed like you needed a friend, and the way you gestured to talk to me, and the others. You knew that I love Hercules, and that he may love me too. But when I saw you with Pegs, you looked so happy, and in peace.". softly said Meg. I nodded and weakly smiled. Then I felt my heart slowing down, and I knew I had to say something.

"Meg, Phil. Please let Hercules that he was a good friend to me, and tell Pegs that I love him so much. Meg, you are my best friend, and you must tell your man who you love him. Phil, you taught Hercules well, and have been a friend to me. I love you all, and love makes people do crazy things.". I steadily whispered. Then darkness overwhelmed me, and nothing.

While I was gone, Meg and Phil stared at my body for a few moments, and Meg then sobbed, as Phil solemnly drew my hands together. Then a neigh sounded out loudly, with Herc hurriedly rushing off to Phil and Meg. Pegs cantered over to my body, whimpering and laying down next to me, resting his head on my stomach, nickering miserably. Meg turned to Herc as he kneeled down, her head on his chest, sobbing and crying, with Herc crying and curling his arms around Meg. Phil sighed, and cried tearfully.

Herc then whispered, I can't believe this. She did this for us all, to save you, Meg and everything before.".

"She said that she loved Pegs, and begged me to tell you of my feelings for you, and that you were a friend to her.". cried Meg muffed. Pegs perked his ears at that, and nuzzled my arms numbly, unable to move.

Phil solemnly said, "Sorry, boy. It is just that you can't change this, for she is gone.".

Herc lifted his head, "Yes, I can.". Meg looked up to him confusedly.

"I can get her soul from Hades and get her back to us." Herc said determinedly.

"Then you need my help. I know where to get to the underworld." said Meg grinning. Herc nodded, and he and Meg left, heading to the underworld while Phil and Pegs stayed behind to watch over my body. Sure enough, the duo got to the underworld by boat and Cerebus the three-headed dog, and bashed Hades as Herc received my soul and Meg waited, shouting angrily at Hades, and Hades cowering of her powerful anger. Herc got back, becoming a god in the process, and Meg, Hades gaping and gasping at the sight. Meg gladly punched Hades in the eyes, and Herc powerfully punched Hades into the whirlpool. They headed back to the surface, Herc carrying my soul, and Meg along by his side, staring at Herc's newfound godlike aura. Pegs never moved from my body as Phil watched, and moved back as he saw Herc and Meg coming back with my soul. Pegs looked up, and got up to move back a bit, watching Herc putting my soul back into my body.

I saw light, and came to it, slowly opening my eyes and taking a breath. I felt healed, new. I looked up to see Herc, Meg, and Phil smiling at me, and turned to see Pegs staring and then neighed happily, rearing with wings open. I laughed. I saw a hand coming into my sight, and I saw Meg giving her hand for me to grasp, and so I did._ Love is very powerful, that's for sure. I can't believe they brought me back. I'm back, alive and better than ever._


	9. Chapter 9

_Amazingly, they never noticed my necklace and I still am human._ Pegs cantered over to me, nickering and sniffing me. I giggled, and I saw Herc glance at Meg as she watched me happily, then noticed Herc. Slowly, they went to kiss when lightning interrupted them, shifting into a cloud, and lifting them in the way to Mount Olympus. Phil shouted to wait up, then suddenly Pegs went under me, and toward Phil, picked him up too. He flew up into Mount Olympus, I watched the gorgeous sights go by, and saw the gates crowded with all gods and goddesses of the world. We landed, watching Herc getting cheered on, and reunited with his folks. I distantly heard Hera explain that out of saving me in friendship and love, Herc became a god. The gates opened, yet Herc never went in, for he loved Meg too much, got the approval from his folks, became human, and finally kissed Meg.

"Don't you think I forgot about you, young Spotty?". sounded Zeus loudly with a happy smile. I raised an eyebrow as I sat on Pegs' back, receiving Zeus's question. Suddenly, I was lifted, saw a glow around me, growing until I had to close my eyes, felt bones shift, and felt my wings growing back. Suddenly the glow disappeared, I opened my eyes, revealing to be a Pegasus again and this time, forever. I felt ground under me, and grinned as I tested my wings, flew up in excitement.

"Spotty! You're flying again!". neighed Pegs. I looked behind and below to see Pegs standing and grinning. I laughed, and flew toward Pegs, landing, nuzzling furiously with Pegs.

"Hey, look. There's something on Spotty's shoulder.". said Herc, gesturing with a hand toward me. Confused, I snorted and looked at my left shoulder, and gaped at a handprints in blue. I heard Zeus's loud chuckle, and looked up to see eye to eye with him.

Zeus said, "That's simply a memoir to remember who you are from your past, and look to the future in your new life, Spotty.". with a wink. I smiled at him, when Hera spoke out.

"Yet, there is someone, or rather two people who wanted to see you.". said Hera gently. I then heard a chuckle and giggle behind me, suddenly memories of my parents flashed out in my mind, and I turned around to see my parents smiling at me, clothed in robes and glowing.

"Hello, darling.". said my mother that made me wet with tears. _Mama, Daddy!_ I whinnied, galloped to them, and stopped before them, snorting of uncertainness. Mama smiled, laid her hand on my snout while Daddy tousled my mane. Mama gently hushed me as I cried happily.

Daddy laughed, "Well, you definitely found something for yourself, my little princess. Through, I was a bit shocked at the Pegasus part, but hey, you seem happy with it," and turned his eyes to Pegs who was watching the reunion, "You better take care of my little girl, or I'll give you your worst nightmares, understand?". Pegs quickly nodded to agree as I bumped my shoulder against Daddy, snorting embarrassingly. Daddy got the message and backed off a bit. Mama laughed, rubbed my muzzle, and kissed on my blaze.

"We gotta go back to heaven now, but it was great to see you again for a few moments, and remember, we'll always love you no matter what or who you are.". said Mama softly. I nickered, nuzzled her on the cheek, and nudged Daddy on the shoulder. Then they disappeared without a trace. I stared for a minute before I felt a bump on my neck. I turned to see Pegs looking concerned, and I smiled, nuzzling him. He asked if I was okay, and I said I was. Then Hermes sounded out for the muses to sing. We all danced and laughed, then we went off to head back to earth, Meg rode me as Herc and Phil rode Pegs. We touched down, the crowds cheering and laughing and Herc reuniting with his mortal parents, then Meg tugging Herc to look up as Pegs and I looked up to see the stars dancing around into a constellation of Herc in his glory. We all cheered and celebrated that night, congratulating Phil and myself silently thanking Mama and Daddy in my heart. I looked around to see my newfound family of friends. _Daddy was right. I found something, and that is love within friendship and everything. I'm here to stay and I am home for forever and ever._


	10. Chapter 10

_Sunrise's P.O.V.-_

Well, Spottedclaw or Spotty sure found her place in Hercules's world, and she's very happy being a Pegasus and flying all the time. After the chaos and everything, she and Pegs became mates, and now expecting their first foal while Herc and Meg got married and brought a house with a stable for everybody near Thebes. I was surprised when I watched Spotty reunite with her parents.

She told me that they died in a car accident years ago here on HQ Earth, and ever since, she was an orphan, and occasionally a distant uncle to visit before she came to her chosen world and found a family in Pegs and the gang. Now she knows that her parents watch over her and love her for who she is.

Spotty is keeping her necklace for sentiment reasons, yet she doesn't want to go back here anymore. Of course, she knows I check on her when I can, but she wants to live her life in happiness now and forever. I totally respect that, and I'm really happy for her, and I can't wait to see her foal once it arrives. Secretly, she told me that she hopes that the foal will be a daughter. Nice thought, huh?

Anyhow, she know where she belongs now, and that she won't give up that ever. She has a home to stay, and that won't change. Good luck and live your life, Spotty.


End file.
